


"People Like You Have No Imagination..."

by luucarii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Sunday mornings were the days dedicated to trying new games.Chiaki just happened to pick an otome game, one of Fuyuhiko's least favorite genres.--Written for Day 2 of Fictober - "People like you have no imagination."





	"People Like You Have No Imagination..."

“What the hell’s that suppose to mean?” Fuyuhiko hissed, playfully shoving Chiaki aside with his shoulder. She looked over at him and pouted before shifting her attention back to the computer screen in front of her. It was a Sunday morning and Sunday mornings were the established days for the two of them to try out a random game. This Sunday, it seemed Chiaki had found a typical otome visual novel and Fuyuhiko was stuck sitting through all the cheesy dialogue.

 

He didn’t know which he hated most, the otome genre or visual novels.

 

“You’re all rough and tough that you can’t enjoy the quiet joys of visual novels. It’s meant for you to slow down and take in the story in its entirety.”

 

“But you _had_ to pick an otome game? It’s the same fuckin’ anime face copy-pasted onto three other guys and personalities so goddamn shallow, Nagito looks like a fuckin’ ten. And you _know_ that fucker’s weird.”

 

Chiaki couldn’t help but snicker just a bit. She sighed, shrugging him off. With her attention focused back on the screen, she began to read aloud. The scene started with a small text box at the bottom with decently large letters and a somewhat above average backdrop image of a school. The camera zoomed out and focused on the main protagonist: a typical brunette with big green anime eyes and small black glasses that looked to pin her as the “shy, nerdy” type.

 

“‘It’s my first day of school in a new town—‘“

 

“Look! It’s already starting out as a fuckin’ cliche. Next thing you know she’ll be trippin’ into the first love interest.”

 

“Do you want to read for the guys then?” Chiaki turned her head and Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

 

“Keep going!”

 

“‘If I’m being honest, I really hate being the new kid. After what happened back then…’” Chiaki paused as the screen flashed with a few black and white images. One was of an older woman in distress, another was of a police car and the final one of a man being taken away. “‘Everyone’s going to ask me what happened and why I moved here. And this looks like the town where it’s impossible to keep a secret.’”

 

Fuyuhiko heaved an annoyed sigh and Chiaki giggled, “look, its an action. You can read for them.”

 

“The hell? What am I suppose to say? ‘Bump?’”

 

The scene transitioned into what looked to be fully animated art. The main character was on the ground, looking up in confusion toward a teenage boy. He had dark, black hair, typical anime protagonist hair, and kneeled down beside the girl. As the text box appeared, Chiaki stayed silent and shoved Fuyuhiko beside her.

 

“What, you were serious?” He paused and she nodded. “…Fine, whatever. ….Uh, where am I? Oh, uh… ‘Are you…okay?’ — see what did I fuckin’ say? Typical cliche!”

 

Chiaki swiveled in her chair and pouted at him, “you’re a terrible actor. You broke character too easily.”

 

“You’re getting _way_ too fuckin’ into this!”

**Author's Note:**

> Spread the kuzunami love today!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
